


Secrets

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Ben and Luke mind walked to the Lake of Apparitions in the maw something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just something i came up with today i always wanted to do this paring. Anyhow underage Ben is 16 or 17 in the present time but in the flashbacks 15 i can't remember.

 

Ben slipped forward ...and felt his veins run cold. Peering up from the lake was a gaunt, Familiar face with brown hair, a thin nose, and the yellow eyes of a Sith lord. Recalling that neither his mother nor anakin had responded until their names were spoken aloud, he bit back the urge to utter his former master's name.

The last thing Ben  wanted was to speak to Darth Caedus right now but he need to cause he just remember one of his memories it involved him and jacen having sex or kissing passionately so Ben knew he had to face jacen. Not so with Ben's father thought Luke squatted down, then deliberately said, "jacen". When it reached the surface, the eyes, as sad now as they had just been hard, looked from Luke to Ben.

"i won't ask your forgiveness" Jacen said

   "good" luke's voice was not unkind, merely firm.

"Because i don't think i could give it" a half smile crept  across jacen's lips "honest to the end. uncle Luke. that's one of the things i always appreciated about" jacen gaze back to Ben. "i want you know Ben i am sorry for doing that to you" Ben temper immediately began to glow "how could you i was 14 i was still a kid" Luke face turned to Ben want to know just happened "Ben what is wrong did jacen so something to you three years ago". Ben was so ashamed to say it so he said "it is nothing you need to know dad it was in the past leave in the past" Jacen smiled and cross his arms, Luke knew something happened to Ben "tell me what happened."

Ben sighed "fine after i flow-walked back to the second galactic civil war after the ziost mission just to see mom again i saw myself so i followed, so i saw me and Jacen kissing in a G.A.G hanger and more i think it went on for until we killed caedus i mean jaina did. but i don;t remember it Jacen Mind Rubbed me." Luke could believe what he just heard his nephew had a romance with Ben he was underage not to mention sex "WHAT! Jacen did you know what did he was 14 you are 31 very gross." jacen finally spoke "well i didn't do he just needed help and he somehow was beginning to like me more and more" Luke knew he was lying " you lie, lets see  you killed my wife and major damage to the whole solo skywalker family plus the GA and raped my son i don't think i can forgive you" Ben was still silence.

Jacen chuckled      "we both know holding on stuff like that will never let you move on and live your life i am sorry alright and i am dead so i can't do anything." Luke anger grew "but you can't get away with it i should sent Ben to the academy a long time ago maybe this should never happened." jacen still crossing his arms "we both know lumiya would had gone after him or Alema Ra" luke suggested jacen had a point he sighed "alright i forgive you." jacen smiled 'good that is one less thing burden you won;t have to carry for the rest of your life and Ben you to." Ben nodded and said to himself "i did love jacen even it was wrong i was happy or i thought it." Jacen was walking away "well it is time for me to go have a nice life uncle and to you Ben. Luke put his hand on Ben's shoulder "one thing did you know jacen was a sith at the time and he killed Mara" Ben turned away "yes but made me promise not to say anything it was better for the galaxy."

Luke went to his son embraced  him "it is okay i hope you were using protection" Ben unembrace from the hug "what no no no no we didn't do anything like that gross just kissing and maybe going out" Luke was very worried he yell at jacen for nothing well it was not for nothing "okay dad it was once once can we drop it and move on please." Luke laughed "fine i will drop for now we have to talk about it later then." Ben wish that day never comes. So Ben told how Jacen fell it wasn't maras death "dad Jacen turned evil cause of Jaina not lumyia." Luke stop walking then he had a look of stupid "your wrong it was lumyia." Ben explained the story, 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ziost 40 A.B.Y After the death of the last monolith 

 

Ben is standing over the monoliths corpse and saw Jacen happy "gratz Ben.Big Bastard wasn't he? nicely done.Watch out for Jaina I don't want to get interrupted." Caedus saw the floating icon and pointed to it Ben saw it too "what is it?

" Caedus went closer to the glowing icon "wait... what? Thats it? that... little thing. the hell did." He touched it and said "ohh... must be a weapon." then the ground moved up and became a chair of crystals then the energy went out of the Icon slowly moving into Caedus eyes "I understand everything." He saw a vision of a weapon that destroy corellia and Jaina how it works. He started laughing evil.

Then Jaina appeared through a portal and said "Heya handsome." She went up and did a punch to the glowing icon it was destroyed but the rest of it landed on Caedus face and he fell back. Jaina left through a portal. Ben went over to see if his cousin is okay "speak to me Jacen."

Caedus hands were on his face it was burning he uncovered them there is a mark that looked like a mountain on his face "Rrrrhrgn son of a. I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill them all!." Ben just realize he choose the wrong side "Jacen listen to me." Caedus smiled "But first your going to find a doctor Then we gonna wipe those rebels bastards off the face of Corellia. Then we going to wake the warrior." Ben didn't know what the hell he was talking about

"The What?" Caedus sitting in the crystal throne "Its gonna be so good. We're gonna scorch the freakin planet in fire. Theres gonna going to be screaming rebels are going to die left and right. I can't wait." He started laughing like a psychopath murder, Ben walked away. He told his father "that was when the hero of the yuuzhan vong war  died and i left him his employ. knowing i still loved him." 

 

Present time 43 A.B.Y  

 

Luke could not believe that he trying to think how did she do that to Jacen that explains the mask "I wonder who help her Son." He lied and move along the point "who knows anyhow i just wanted to tell you. jacen killing Mara was just set dressing." Ben felt his fathers hands on his shoulder "thank you Ben now it makes more sense and it might help our case with Darla chief of state." 

Ben still have feelings for Jacen/Caedus it hurts him he was a sith lord there sworn enemy "dad there is something else?" Master Skywalker is wondering why his son is telling this now instead of when Caedus died so they sat down on the mushrooms in the lake of Apparitions. Jacen Appeared again "Hello cupcake and bandit." Luke knew Ben was not going to say it with him here "tell me what Ben is hiding Jacen." Jacen is pacing and smiled "you will later, no it would be better coming from him." He walked over to Ben and touch his hands "I love you Ben always will even if our thing was wrong."

Jacen lean down to kiss Ben slowly to Bens warms lips, Ben is kissing back placed one hand on Jacens face and kissed more to his dead cold mouth "As i love you. I hope i get to see you again." Jacen embraced Ben for a while, he put his fingers through Bens messy hair and smelled it 'i miss that smell anyhow yes we will meet again." Jacen let go and began fading into nothing but Ben said 'no not again." he is running to Jacen but before he stopped him "be careful of Abeloth the mother. this Box below you might able to help." Jacen was gone. Ben is grief and sad but walked over to the box and picked it up "come on Father lets move on."

 


End file.
